


The Beginning of a Sweet Tooth

by crazyc0lors



Series: Adventures in Wammy's House [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cupcakes, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Sweet, Wammy's Era, Wammy's House Era (Death Note), child!L (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyc0lors/pseuds/crazyc0lors
Summary: Week two at Wammy's. L tries his first cupcake.
Relationships: L & Watari | Quillsh Wammy
Series: Adventures in Wammy's House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862170
Kudos: 14





	The Beginning of a Sweet Tooth

The progress Watari had made with L in the past week was remarkable. L had slowly, but surely, warmed up to Watari and now little L follows him around like a lost puppy, refusing to leave his side. It probably was the fact that Watari had been teaching school to L personally that is to blame. 

"What are you making?" L pipes up, breaking Watari out of his thoughts. They are both currently standing in the kitchen as Watari is making dessert. He doesn't do it often, but had decided that he might start.

"I'm making cupcakes," Watari answers, closing the oven door and setting the timer.

"I've never had cupcakes before," L admits, looking down sheepishly.

"You're parents never made them?" Watari starts to set up the frosting and sprinkles to put on the mini cakes early so that he wouldn't have to do so after the dessert is done.

"Mum and Dad never allowed me to eat sugary stuff." L remembers the times where he would ask to have just a tiny bit of sugar, but was let down every time.

Watari nods, knowing that L's parents weren't exactly the best before they died. They didn't do anything to purposefully hurt L, but it seemed like they were too busy or occupied all the time with something else that they just could never properly raise the child.

"Can I have some cupcakes?" L asks, following Watari into the lobby after the man was done sorting things.

"Of course," he replies with a smile. "We just have to wait until they're done and I'll let you have one when they're ready. But don't tell the other kids you got one first, okay?"

L nods eagerly, sitting down on a couch with Watari. He loves secrets!

"I'll keep quiet about it," L assures the elder, putting his finger to his mouth.

* * * *

After the cupcakes were done and cooled down, Watari frosts one, puts some sprinkles on it, and lets L have it.

When L takes his first bite of the sweet, there is an expression L has that Watari will never forget: L smiles widely and his eyes light up like fireworks.

"This is delicious!" L exclaims and scarfs the rest of it down as Watari laughs. "Can I have another one?" L asks when he's finished.

"After dinner," Watari tells him and L cheers. Watari decides to keep in mind that he would probably need to control L's sweet intake or else the child will inhale all sugary stuff and get diabetes or something.

If only it was that easy…

**Author's Note:**

> A bit more things happening than the last one. It's getting there!


End file.
